Coachella 2013
by jessicaoliveeira
Summary: O que aconteceu ao casal Robsten após um dia do festival Coachella 2013


Eu estava ficando louco, ter a Kristen tão perto de mim e não poder fazer nada por causa desses paparazzis imundos que não me deixavam ter minha própria vida com a mulher na qual eu amava, minha vontade era joga-la na nossa cama e realizar todos os pensamentos obscenos que estavam passando pela minha cabeça agora.

Continuamos no festival por um tempo, mas finalmente pude ficar a sós com a minha garota, que nesse momento estava me olhando com a cara mais sexy do mundo, aquele olhar que me fazia ir as estrelas de tão profundos que eram e que agora estavam transbordando de luxúria, vê-la daquele jeito não fez me aguentar mais nenhum segundo, a puxei para meus braços e a prensei contra parede e tomei sua boca com a sede de um animal, minha língua brincando com a sua de uma forma sensual e selvagem, Deus, como estava com saudades do seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu gosto, por mais que fossem meras horas longe um do outro por causa dos abutres, mesmo assim era doloroso.

- Ah, Rob. - ela gemeu baixinho enquanto minha mão dançava pelo seu corpo, apertando cada centímetros, sentindo meu membro latejar e gritar para entrar dentro dela, senti-la molhada e quente como todas as outras vezes. Robert desceu suas mãos até sua bunda e apertou com força fazendo ela gemer mais ainda, isso o estava enlouquecendo, esse jogo de sedução o torturava, mas era gratificante vê-la gemendo assim por ele, louca querendo que ele a foda loucamente.

Ela não aguentando mais a demora que a consumia e o jogou na cama, Deus, como ele era gostoso, os lábios meio inchados pela troca de beijo, as roupas amassadas e aquela cara de safado que a deixava molhada somente de olhar, tinha que agradecer aos céus por ter encontrado um homem tão sexy e perfeito do jeito que ele é. Ela subiu em seu membro, roçando nas roupas, Deus como elas estão incomodando, já sentia sua calcinha ensopada, só queria que ele tirasse logo aquela roupa e a fudesse loucamente como um animal, não se importava com mais nada, somente com ele e seu imenso prazer.

Rob apertava a bunda da Kristen com força enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pela sua mandíbula e pescoço, fazendo ela se arrepiar, não aguentando mais nada ele puxou sua blusa a rasgando-a, ele já estava louco desde a hora que a viu com ela, louco por rasga-la e faze-la sua, porra como ela estava sexy com aquela blusa rasgada e aqueles shorts que mostravam o esplendor magnifico de suas pernas. Nas mãos de Rob só restaram retalhos da blusa, e ele olhava seus seios escondidos apenas pelo sutiã e salivou querendo por eles na boca e chupa-los, e não querendo ficar somente na imaginação tirou o sutiã dela e pegou os seus seios com os mamilos já entumecidos entre as mãos, rosados e lindos, os levou até a boca chupando a pontinha do direito, fazendo Kristen estremecer com o toque e gemer pedindo mais, Deus, ele a estava enlouquecendo, ela se esfregava nele tentando aplacar o fogo que se concentrava no centro de suas pernas, era que nem a música do King Of Leons, seu sexo simplesmente pegava fogo, ela o queria ele logo dentro dela, a fazendo sua, enfiando seu membro e a deixando louca.

Rob pousou sua mão no pescoço dela e puxou seu cabelo com forma, vendo seus seios ficaram empinados ele salivou, que visão, era simplesmente o paraíso. Ele apertou sua bunda mais uma vez e ela levantou tirando os shorts e a calcinha que tanto incomodavam, ele vendo ela assim se sentia mais excitado do que já estava e seu membro ficou mais duro do que possível, ela o puxou e foi levantando a sua blusa enquanto roçava as pequenas unhas pela sua barriga, apertou seu membro por cima da calça e viu o quanto ele estava duro, desceu o zíper da calça lentamente, se deliciando com os olhares que ele dava para seu corpo, quando a calça caiu aos seus pés ela viu a perfeição, Robert estava com uma ereção enorme e que ficava marcada na box branca, ele pegou sua mão e colocou em cima de sua ereção.

- Está vendo Kristen como me deixa louco de desejo por você? O quanto você me excita e me deixa querendo te foder loucamente desde a hora que eu ti vi com essa blusa aos frangalhos e esses shorts mostrando tuas pernas, passei a noite querendo te foder loucamente, é assim que você me deixa, te desejando como um animal louco por sua presa.

Aquela voz rouca seguido por ter sua mão em sua ereção a deixou mais doida ainda, ele a tomou em seus braços e a jogou na cama mais uma vez, desceu beijos por seu pescoço, barriga, até chegar em sua feminilidade, chegando ali soprou de leve e a sentiu estremecer de leve, ele sorriu vendo os efeitos que conseguia sobre ela, deu um beijo em sua entrada fazendo com que ela ergue-se as costas da cama em um salto gemendo, passou a língua por entre suas bordas, saboreando o seu gosto doce.

- AH Rob, isso, continua, por Deus... Ah continua. – Ela gemia descontroladamente.

Robert continuou chupando seu clitóris, enfiou um dedo longo e torturante em sua entrada, ele estava fazendo ela ir a loucura com isso, ele entrava e saia com seu dedo lentamente, enquanto chupava de leve seu clitóris, ela gemia, apertava os lençóis, gritava pedindo por mais, Robert sentiu ela estremecendo pelo orgasmo que vinha próximo, ele parou vendo que estava perto, ela teria que chegar junto com ele.

- Porra Robert, caralho, volta a fazer o que estava fazendo AGORA. – ele sorriu com a pressa da namorada.

- Calminha ai amor, você só vai gozar se for no meu pau, me entendeu?

Ela gemeu com a forma autoritária na qual ele falava, ela amava esse jeito mandão dele. Ele se inclinou para beijar seus doces lábios mais uma vez enquanto colocava seu membro em sua entrada quente que ia deslizando devagar, era como voltar para casa depois de uma longa viagem.

- Porra, como você é quente amor. – Ele gemia sentido o calor e as paredes de seu sexo lhe apertando, lhe causando arrepios.

Ele estocava calmamente, sentido as paredes de seu sexo quentes, acolhedoras e esmagando seu membro, ela simplesmente vibrava.

- Porra Rob, para de me torturar vai, vai com força, rápido.

Ele sorriu e aumentou os movimentos, ela gemia descontroladamente enquanto seu membro entrava e saia dela loucamente, pareciam animais selvagens, mas não se importavam, esse era o momento deles, sem paparazzi, sem fofocas, sem nada, somente o amor e o prazer que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Amor, fica de quatro pra mim? – Rob falou rouco no ouvido de Kristen, ela sem forças somente maneou a cabeça confirmando o pedido do amado.

Robert a segurou pela cintura, dando leves apertos que deixariam as marcas de seus dedos, mas nenhum dos dois se importavam, pertenciam um ao outro e as marcas eram normais. Ele se encaixou atrás dela e colocou seu membro em sua entrada novamente, e foi a preenchendo devagar.

- Rebola pra mim vai gostosa, arrebita essa bunda pra mim e rebola. – Robert falou rouca em seu ouvido e foi a gota d'água.

Kristen rebolava descontroladamente no membro de Robert, gemia feito uma vadia, mas não se importava, era seu homem lhe fazendo sua mulher. Robert enrolou sua mão no cabelo de Kristen e puxou dando uma visão linda de seu corpo e começou a estocar loucamente em sua buceta apertada, molhada e quente.

- Ah, isso Robert, continua, isso... AH. – ela gemia descontroladamente e ele rosnava de leve sentindo o prazer mais imenso chegar.

- Vamos amor, vem comigo, goza no meu pau safada. – ele deu um tapa em sua bunda e foi o que precisou para Kristen gozar loucamente em seu pau.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ROBERT.

- KRIIIIIIIIIIISTEN.

Os dois gritaram se libertando, ele caiu na cama com a sua mulher entre seus braços.

- Eu te amo Kristen, desde o primeiro dia e o meu amor por você é que o nem o de Edward e Bella, será simplesmente eterno.

- Eu te amo mais Rob.

Ele beijou seu rosto corado e suado, enquanto ela sonolenta fechava os olhos se entregando aos sonhos, nos braços do homem que mais amou na vida, mas os dois sabiam o quanto o Coachella 2013 foi, digamos assim, produtivo.


End file.
